The Nexu Tamer
by sorarocks531
Summary: After an attack on his home, Deranbor, ends up meeting a pack Nexu. As Deranbor will soon discover though, the universe is not as kind and caring as his surrogate Nexu mother. He will discover many things and visit many places. He walks a road between. Join me in my Crazy adventures as I go along in my SWTOR adventures, I'm not alone and you guys can join me for some INSANE TIMES!


**HELLO FICTION! I'm back! And I have a story that I don't have to worry about writers block for a while, anyways this fiction will be the tales of my actual Adventures while playing Star Wars: The Old Republic. Yes, all of these things did happen, well except for some elements of the story. I may modify events that happend to me to fit the story better, and to suit the ones who actual give a darn about me writing this story. Anyways, This story was inspired by not only my love of Nexu, but also by a Deviantart. User named ****Blight-Shadowhart. His story The Tale of the Skag Boy, was Brilliant. I loved it, and though I wasn't thinking of it when I thought about writing this, I think they both have alot alike (except for the vore, if you don't know send me a PM I'll do my best to fill you in) Anyways, I have decided that I will *AT FIRST* respond to everyones reviews with a PM. I will move from there if the story gets popular enough. Well enough rambling from me. ON WITH THE FICTION!  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Anything in this story, other than my OC Deranbor, and The Nexu Tamer Idea. All other things belong to Bioware and Lucas Arts._

The Nexu Tamer

After escaping the Carnage of the attack on his home Deranbor, a resident of a Tarisian settlement, he wandered the Jungles of his home planet, searching for shelter. After finding a place to sleep for the night, he quickly fell asleep. However, later that night he was woken up by a shallow growl of some sort.

"huh" Deran said as he began to fully awaken in the now pitch black cave. What little light the room held when he first arrived, was now shrouded in complete darkness. Suddenly he heard the growl from before, but it seemed louder than before. Deran was now shivering in fear due to the spine tingling chill being sent down his back. The fact the cave had a few glowing rocks that looked as though they had pupils did not help the-.

'Wait.' He thought as the realization only just hit him. 'Rocks don't glow' (that's what I thought) 'And they also don't have pupils.' He thought as he subconsciously took a few steps back. Eventually he was backed into a room with some light that came from the moon. (which he still didn't quite get) Finally he was able to view the creature in a new light. (pun intended)

A Nexu, the size of a speeder car like the ones he had seen back at the settlement, stood over him, Suddenly Deran found himself being snapped back into reality as he ended up backing straight into the cave wall. With no where else to hide, Deran accepted his fat, but now with out tear he sat down, place arms atop his balled up form, and buried his head there as he began to cry away everything before the inevitable end. He sat there and cried….

And cried..

And cried

Until he suddenly heard a undoubtably feminine voice inside his head.

_*Why do you cry young one?*_ The voice asked,as Deran suddenly stopped crying. Having nothing better to do he answered aloud.

"What do you think stupid conscious?" He asked, though he was surprised his conscious sounded so female. "My home was destroyed, my parents are either dead or have been turned into one of those hell spawn demons!" He didn't notice the creature in front of him gasp as though it has been struck with realization. "And finally, I'm about to be eaten alive by the biggest Nexu I've ever seen!" He cried out as he listed everything that had happened thus far. He then screamed a question aimed directly at his so called, "conscious".

"So let me now ask you a question… WHAT ISN'T THERE TO CRY ABOUT!?" As he began to break down from the stress of it all….He cried into his knees.

Suddenly he heard the same voice in his head tell him four words inside a sentence. Four words that he never thought he would hear right after one another.

*Well I mean you no harm so that's a start right?* He heard the voice say in a more motherly manner. He reapeted the words in his head just to make sure what he heard was right.

_I mean you no harm._

_I mean you no harm._

_I mean you-_

Suddenly his train of thought was lost as he felt something EXTREMELY soft and warm rub against is body. He looked up from his knees and was surprised to find himself where he was.

Snuggled around Deran, the giant Nexu slept using its warm coat to help shield the boy she had just met from the cold of the strange nighttime weather of Taris. Deran, looked up at the creature in confusion, only for said creature to reassure him with it's motherly tone.

_*Shhh*_, He heard the voice again, who he now had a good idea of whose voice it was.

_*Rest now, All will be explained in the morning, then we will welcome you to your new home.*_ She said as she rested her head next to him. She nodded over, towards the darkness, and said something in her the Nexu language, but what was weird is that he could understand perfectly.

_**"Tia, please bring a blanket, I don't want him to get a cold overnight."**_ And then he blacked out.

And so begins the tale of the Nexu tamer. This was only the first of many many tales of the boy.

***And done* WOW I actually finished a chapter of this story. ^_^ Amazing! Anyways, this story is actually a Back story for my main Swtor Character for my guilds main RP, (or side were not sure yet) Anyway's I've got great ideas for this story and they will feature real events from the days of when I was in a different guild know as Knights of The Fallen or KOTF for short. Anyways, Next time, Welcome to the Jungle Deran!**

**C u all then.**

***Side note, I'll be starting a poll on my profile, the poll is for who plays Swtor, who doesn't, and who doesn't but is planning on it. At the same time I'm also looking for a Beta Reader, and/or a Co-Writer. If your intrested send me a PM and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks again guys and gals.**

**Favorites and Reviews are much appreciate. Constructive Criticism is Encouraged, however flames will be ignored.**

**Catcha later.**

***Deranbor***

**Server: Begeren Colony**

**Guild: The Ascendents**


End file.
